


Beauty: An Eremin Drabble

by hamwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, how many homos?, so many homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren being a beautiful tease and Armin getting sexually frustrated whaddup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty: An Eremin Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts over on tumblr and someone suggested beauty, so I rolled with it! I hope this is at least not ooc, I'm not very familiar with the ship yet since I was asking for a secret santa gift idea ;u;

Armin watched him from his position on a tree stump only a few yards away, being careful not to let the object of his affections suspect anything. He focused his attention as chocolate hair ruffled and fell flat upon tan skin, glistening with beads of sweat. Muscles, slim but defined, stretched and tightened under a thin layer of clothes.

As the blonde boy searched the profile of his face, his eyes took notice of him and he turned his head. Armin jumped at the sudden eye contact from the blue green gems, and pretended to be writing something down as the other male shot him a smirk and trotted over to him. The closer he got, the more Armin felt his face redenning, dreading the teasing he was sure to get when the taller male arrived.

Eren stood in front of his blonde friend, curious as to why he wasn’t lifting his face up to greet him. He crouched down on the toes of his boots so that Armin would have to look at his face, which earned him a startled yelp and a tiny mutter, which he assumed was one of Armin’s ‘alternative’ curses. It wasn’t like Armin didn’t curse at all, he just preffered to use alternatives like ‘shoot’, ‘fiddlesticks’, and the ever amusing ‘gosh dingle.’ Something about keeping a professional appearance in front of his superiors, he recalled the blonde telling him.

"Hey Armin, what’s up? Watcha writing?" Eren asked, still crouched down enough to have Armin’s head a few inches higher than his own. 

"N-nothing important, just taking stock. Shouldn’t you go back to helping Connie and Bert plow the feilds?" Armin responded, a bit of quiver in his voice. A suspicious bit.

"Nah, they look like they got it," Eren answered leisurely, taking a quick glance behind him only to see Connie covered in mushrooms from a nearby patch and Bertholdt making unintelligible noises of frustration. Yeah, they totally got it. "So anyways, I was gonna ask you why you were staring at me just then. Did I do something?"

Armin felt his heart flutter at the other boy’s sweet sincerity for being concerned about whether Armin was mad at him or not. The blonde had regained his composure by now, and even gave a little chuckle to lighten up the conversation.

"Of course I’m not angry at you Eren. I was just daydreaming and my gaze happened to land on you, I suppose," Armin said, hoping the explanation was enough to satisfy his best friend.

"Mmm, okay," Eren said, getting up to go back and save Bert from Connie’s shenanigans. Armin felt himself give out a sigh of relief that the conversation didn’t take a more inappropriate turn, as was the case when Eren caught him staring, and was about to say goodbye when Eren bent down and let his husky breath tinge Armin’s earlobe.

"But you know, if you wanted a show, you could have just asked," Eren whispered breathily, and Armin swore he was going to rocket into space right then and there. Eren proceeded to let out a heavy laugh and pat Armin roughly on the back, as if nothing had happened. "Welp, see ya buddy!" 

Armin glared as the teasing boy jogged off to the fields, and even let a small ‘fuck you Eren’ escape his lips. It was typical Jaeger, after all. Though as much as Armin would like to, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the view as he walked away.


End file.
